


—Tenias que ser Potter

by My__Written



Series: Tenías que ser.. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bébé - Freeform, ChicoxChico, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: La Academia de Aurores, no tenía la obligación de dejar a sus estudiantes en vacaciones y claramente no en Pascua.Pero la Escuela de Investigación y Auditoria Magica Empresarial, era otra historia, y por más ilógico que pareciera regaló un viaje a la estación de dragones en la isla del fuego.Donde Harry hacia una tarea titánica como aprendíz de auror junto a los reclutas para entrenador de dragones.¿Se encontraran?¿Se hablaran o solo se ignoraran?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, one-side Remus Lupin/nymphadora Tonks
Series: Tenías que ser.. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667272
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte de "Tenías que ser Malfoy"

**Prologo**

* * *

Su padre estaba muy enojado, ya que por algunas diferencias que tanto él como su hermano o familia más cercana nunca se supo, y tal parece que nunca se sabrá, su querido novio (profe. Lupin) tenía un hijo, con (para Draco: su prima, una muy rara) una chiquilla descarriada.

Tal llegó a ser Sirius llegara a instalarse en la casa Malfoy declarando que no dejaría a su sobrino favorito (es decir él) con el alma rota. Cosa que no tenia. Y parecía que también estaba para hacer que su padre nunca dejara una poción analgésica.

Aunque, no tenía el alma u otra cosa rota.

Es más estaba feliz que su padre dejará a su novio, o ex prometido. Algo qué él nunca podría decir que: Lupin le cayera tan bien. Bueno ahora nunca le hablaría, jamás.

Draco y su hermano lamentaban o más Abraxas lo lamentaba. El profe Lupin tuvo un hijo, y su hermano no pudo aún analizarlo.

Pero ahora lo más importante era subir el animo de su padre, y ser el mejor en su clase, bueno teníamos algunos privilegios que otros no.

-Será mejor estudiar para poder tener lo que quiero.

**[***]**

-Te lo digo que no sé que hacer. -murmuró triste.

-Lo que pasó paso, ahora ve a ser responsable. -cerro la puerta en la cara de su (hasta ese momento) pareja por varios años.

No era más que algo sensato ir a dar la cara e irse de la casa Malfoy. -pensó triste, pero resignado.

-Espero que un día me perdones. - Susurró Lupin.


	2. Vamos a la playa

**1- Vamos a la playa**

* * *

Tras graduarse del colegio y hacer su examen de ingreso en la escuela de investigación; Malfoy pudo por fin sentirse feliz y relajado. Tenía que esperar algunos días para ver el resultado, pero casi seguro que ingresaría para ser el _Inefable_ que quería ser. Aunque seria un inefable honorario más que todo. 

_Ahora lo importante: estación no, claro que no._

_Tomarían un traslador. Era lo mejor._

Draco llamó a su hermano y padre para ir a la Isla del Fuego, donde él sería mandado por pertenecer a la sala de misterios y profecías. Ser inefable "honorario" era genial y solo por ser el hermano menor del jefe de Inefables del departamento y sala del Amor, podía tener esos privilegios.

No fuera que no se lo ganara por si solo, verdad.

—No invitaras a los tíos Regulus y Severus.

—No.

—Y al primo Sirius. Tú paquete es amplio, hermano

—No. Abraxas tú y papá son los únicos, el abuelo ya no gusta salir de su cabaña.

—¡Y que cabaña!— se burlo el mayor al recordar la casa de campo que tenía el abuelo a varios kilómetros de la casa principal.

—No lo molestes por eso, además sabes que esta molesto con nosotros por permitir que padre este como este.

—Jamás me imagine que Lupin hiciera tan atrocidad.

—« _No_ _pensar»._ Hermano, cuando tú llegarás a pensar sería el fin el mundo.

Abraxas frunció el ceño. Sí, él apoyo mucho al ex profesor, pero la verdad no pensó que le haría daño a su padre o a Draco, y claro que recibir tales acusaciones por el menor no le agradaba.

—Bueno, ira o no ira.

—Él no. Padre es mas que bienvenido, y si quieres llevar a la señorita Greengrass esta bien.

—Bien.

* * *

**[***]**

* * *

—Es que no ves qué esta de vacaciones.

—No. Debo hablar con ellos.

—Han pasado tanto tiempo, y la verdad dudo que mi querido ex cuñado te escuche.

—Y ¿los chicos?— Remus se entristeció.

Sirius levantó una de sus cejas y negó. Susan le dedico una sonrisa triste y para su mala o buena fortuna, Regulus le miró feo con sus brazos cruzados.

—Dime como harás para ¿qué alguno de ellos se quede un minuto contigo? 

—Un minuto, no sé. Solo para que me dejen acercarme sería un milagro.

—Por lo menos no te haces el tonto. Ahora, como es que te metiste en esto.

Remus miró al pequeño, no sabía que hacer con él. En el último año de Harry y Draco vino unas guerrillas de Londres mágico con Alemania Mágica; algún mago loco de ese país llegó a las islas y los Aurores no tenían a vasto (como siempre) llamaron a otros. Y él se unió, termino como compañero de varios jóvenes entre ellos la hija de prima de Sirius y ex cuñada de Lucius. Él cual no fue muy feliz y menos cuando el mayor de los hijos Malfoy descubrió que la chica cambio de patronus. 

Sí, muy malos días.

—No lo sé. —Remus negó agitadamente— solo sé que Teddy no tiene que pagar los platos rotos de nosotros los adultos.

—El chico no tiene la culpa. Ahora con Dora en el extranjero y sus abuelos de viaje te toca vigilar. Además que Harry esta en los viajes preparativos para la academia de Aurores. Estará listo para unas vacaciones con todos nosotros. 

—No sé si es correcto que vayamos a su entrenamiento, sé que estará con algunos cadetes de varias áreas del ministerio. 

—Sabes que mi Susan trabaja con ellos ¿verdad? —Remus asistió— ella me comento que Draco al ser uno de los mejores en casi todo, esta invitado a unas vacaciones con toda su familia a esa isla. Así que...

Remus no se hizo esperar —. ¡Vamos a la playa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba segura de hacer esta parte, porque no sabia que escribir, hablando en serio, pero... Teddy es un sol, así que tenía que aparecer aquí me dije ¿Pero cómo lo iba a ser? me pregunte y ¡boom! Dorita estaba por ahí.
> 
> «—No me parece justo que me uses así, My__Written.
> 
> —Sorry. »  
> \---------------------------------  
> Así que ahora Teddy estará acá y espero que se lleve bien con los demás. Y que les parece eh. 
> 
> Será corta así que no esperen algo tan grande y donde alla mucho drama, obvio que habrá, pero no tanto como para ser unos 20 capis


End file.
